1. Field
The invention generally relates to a linear motion guide which precisely adjusts a height of a guide rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a linear motion (“LM”) guide is a mechanical element that is mounted on machine tools including a stator and a carrier smoothly moving in a straight line on the stator.
The LM guide is usually used for a precise operation, in which an installation precision of the LM guide is about 100 micrometers (μm) and a limit of a vertical precision of a block that is disposed on a rail is about 10 μm to about 20 μm.
An installation height of an LM guide rail can be adjusted by about 20 μm to about 30 μm using a thin metal layer, i.e., a liner, for a precise adjustment of the installation height.